


Back to Work

by Maia2



Series: Back To series [5]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maia2/pseuds/Maia2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another story that's just an excuse to write our boy as the smart-Alec that he is: The great Eyes Only discovers a Familiar in their midst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Work

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Back to Basics, part of a series. While I don't think it necessary to have read the previous ones, relationships and certain situations will probably make more sense.
> 
> There's a character death and I am not very nice to Logan in this. You've been warned. Sorry!

**Back to work**

"You can NOT be serious!"

Logan nodded at her, still looking pale and wan from his illness, leaning against one of the walls. "I am, Max. There is no doubting the information coming through the Eyes Only net." He paused again, for dramatic effect.

"Normal is a Familiar, Max."

* * *

_A few minutes earlier..._

_Max came back to Jam Pony just a few minutes before closing time. Unnecessarily. It seemed she had been doing that a lot lately. She wasn't sure why. Not like she had anything to look forward to or anything. What was there at work that could possibly be of interest to her?_

_Nothing._

_And 'nothing' was standing right there._

_He was smiling charmingly at someone she couldn't see, but who was sure some stupid, idiot, good for no-.. Oh! It was a guy!_

_She shrugged, tossed her hair over her shoulder and approached them._

_"Hey, guys."_

_"Hey, Maxie." He smiled at her. "Were you missing me?"_

Ha! The nerve! _She looked at him with what she hoped was a very disdainful glare. "Whatever you have to tell yourself, Pretty Boy."_

_He smiled smugly, knowingly. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, his eyes fixed on some point over her shoulder. "I really thought it was for good this time." He said softly. He looked at her with an unreadable expression, then sighed and announced he had to go._

_Max turned around to look at his retreating back. What had just happened there?_

_And then she saw._

_Logan was standing by the door. Alec nodded at him as he passed him on his way out. Max had to fight back the urge to run after him and explain that it really was over._

_She turned to Logan instead, brown eyes shooting daggers at him. "What do you want now?"_

 

* * *

"Is your medication affecting your brain?"

"No, Max, I'm serious. You think I would have got out of bed if it wasn't solid information?"

Max considered the question for a sec. Would Logan get out of bed just to make himself the martyr for having to come all the way here? _Hell, yeah!_ Then again, he probably would have made a great deal out of it. Yep, Logan would definitely have wanted a bigger audience for that.

She shrugged, noncommittally, but shook her head. "There is no way, Logan. I mean this is NORMAL!" She rolled her eyes.

"What about that? That doesn't mean anything. I mean, look at me. No one would guess I'm the city's hero. I just keep a low profile." He said conceitedly.

Max had to bite her lips. Darn, she wished Alec was there. He would have gotten a kick out of that one. "Of course, Logan."

"Look, all the information leads to him. This is what I got: 'Female X5, unknown designation, brunette, brown eyes. Male X5, six feet tall, hazel eyes, dark blonde/brown hair. Solicit further instruction.' The reply address is right here. Jam Pony headquarters."

Max's eyes grew big. _Shit._ This was bad. Really bad.

"It was a handwritten note. Someone scanned it. Eyes Only was able to intercept the e-mail. It never reached its destination." He was really enjoying this. "And before you ask, the address it was directed to proved to be a nondescript account. Dead end."

Ok, if the message hadn't reached its destination, maybe she had some time. Where the hell was Alec?

"I need to go get Alec." She said.

Logan stopped her. "No. You need to watch Normal. What if he tries to send another note? Or gets in contact with someone?"

Max moved her weight from one foot to the other. She hated to admit it. But Logan was right. Someone had to watch Normal. And she didn't trust Logan to do it.

"Okay, I'll stay on him." She grunted. She would call Alec and...

Her thoughts were interrupted by Normal shutting off the lights. That was just perfect.

"Out of the way, Missy Miss." He said, moving his hand rapidly to reinforce his words.

Max nodded distractedly at Logan, without really hearing what he was saying. Her eyes were fixed on her boss. A familiar? She narrowed her eyes and signaled for Logan to leave as she went for her bike.

Logan just stood there, trying to decide if he had actually been dismissed. When it was apparent he had been completely forgotten, he got into his car in a huff.

* * *

Alec sat on a stool by the bar, looking distractedly at the whisky in his glass.

A soft, gentle hand tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Cindy."

"Hey boo." She smiled back. "What are you doin' here all by your lonesome?"

He shrugged.

"Where is Max?"

"With the fabulous mechanic boy, I guess."

"What?"

"Well, he was at Jam Pony when I left." He shrugged again.

"You think they're back together?"

Alec had to laugh at the horrified look on her face. "Nah. He's probably trying his best though."

"And you are here because...?"

"I don't know." He said sincerely. "It was just... Seeing him there, it just..."

OC burst out laughing. "Lemme rephrase that, why are you still here?" She hugged him and, still laughing, went back to the table where Sketchy was trying to get a redheaded woman to give him her number.

He sighed. Was he that transparent? She had a point, though. He smiled.

His cell phone rang at that moment and he retrieved it from his pocket, tossing a few bills at the bartender.

"Yeah."

"..."

"Max?" His smile faltered. "Are you ok? Where are you? I'm on my way."

He ran up the stairs while putting on his leather jacket.

* * *

He killed the engine some twenty meters away. He didn't want to alert anyone. He had no idea what was going on, but her voice had sounded so strangled. He was sure he had beaten every speed mark there existed.

He eased his way towards the building, moving in the shadows, close to the walls. His ears and eyes took in everything around him. He could feel the weight of the gun snugged between his waistband and the soft fabric of his black cotton tee shirt.

He surrounded the building, but didn't notice anything strange about it. Just Max's bike parked across the street. He glanced up at one of the windows. After looking around and reassuring himself that no one was around, he jumped. He landed easily on the windowsill on the top floor. He didn't brace himself, never considering that he was crouched on a piece of concrete that was less than four inches wide.

He peered inside, scanning the big room. When he was sure no one but Max was around, he tapped lightly on the glass. An irregular tapping. One that could be passed off as anything. He wasn't taking any risks.

She looked at him and gestured for him to come in from across the room. He could see her sigh of relief at seeing him there. Alec pushed the pane lightly. She had left it open for him. He entered silently and closed the window. He looked at her, crouched by the door that was slightly ajar. She looked back at him and said in the low tones she knew no one else would be able to hear: "Thank goodness you are here! Quick, toss me your jacket."

He complied without hesitation and watched her catch it, wondering what she needed it for. But she didn't even glance at it. She just remained there, her gaze fixed on him, roaming over him. He felt the caress of her eyes on the muscles in his arms, on his chest, his stomach. It lingered there for a second, before continuing down his snug jeans and then back up. He could feel the fabric getting more strained as he responded. She let out a long sigh and went back to looking through the opening before her, his jacket completely forgotten in her hands. _What the f-..?_

He narrowed his eyes. "Did you ask me for my jacket just to check me out?" His tone reflected his bewilderment.

"It was necessary." Was all she said, without turning back. But he was sure he saw a blush on her cheeks.

"Necessary."

"I needed to get this image out of my head."

"And you couldn't just look out the window?"

"Believe me. You need a way more powerful image to get this out of your system."

Powerful image, huh? His lips curved into a silly smile at her words. He approached her and took a look through the door, then jumped back, a hand raised in front of him. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Okay, I see your point." He said, shivering. But then he smiled mischievously. "Okay, lady, loose the sweater!" She looked up at him and smacked his leg.

"Hey! The least you can do is repay me with the same courtesy!" He said, playful.

He had checked out the room downstairs in his brief glance. It was clear there was no danger. Well, perhaps minimum danger, he thought. The image of Normal wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and contorting to the rhythm of whatever it was he was listening to on his headphones that flashed through his mind was certainly not a healthy thing. But he didn't think it was a major threat.

He wondered what Normal was doing there in the middle of the night. And that lead to the most important question.

"What the hell are you doing here, Max? I never would have thought you had a thing for Normal! Oh! Now I get it! That's the reason you are always yelling at me and punching me!" He nodded to himself. "Hey! It's not my fault I'm so sexy the guy fell in love with me!" He jumped back to avoid her kick.

"Shut up, Alec."

He continued to grin, but asked her again. "Seriously, Max. Why are we here watching Normal?"

"Apparently, he's a Familiar."

"A familiar what?" Then he seemed to realize what she had said. "You mean a 'Familiar'? As in White's merry little friends?" He asked her incredulously.

She just nodded.

"That's it, Max. You really need to eat more. Clearly there isn't enough glucose reaching your cells. You know they need it to produce the ATP, right? Without it, your brain just can't -.. ouch!"

"Shut up!"

"Okay, fine." He raised his hands, shaking his head. "So... where did you get this fantastic idea? No, no. Let me guess. Logan." He rolled his eyes at the name.

She nodded. "Yeah. But he's got a point this time."

He looked at her skeptically and raised an eyebrow.

She told him what she knew.

"And that's it? That is what he's basing all this on? An e-mail of a scanned note. And how did he get that e-mail in the first place?" He raised his hand when she was about to talk. "Don't give me any of the Mighty Eyes Only crap, cause we both know there is no way he can scan every frigging mail. And where is this note? Did he show it to you?" She shook her head. "He has a scan of a handwritten note and he didn't print it, so we could check out if the handwriting was Normal's?"

Max looked at him. "I know. And before you ask: No, it didn't occur to me when he told me. It was all pretty quick, and I sent him away cause I thought Normal was leaving and I didn't want to lose track of him."

He snickered at the thought of anyone _not_ wanting to lose track of Normal.

He retrieved his jacket from her and briefly considered putting it back on, it was kind of cold up here, but he desisted. He had loved the way she had looked at him.

"Look Max. There is no way he is one of them. He doesn't know we are transgenics, anyway. He couldn't have found out. Not without me realizing it." At her raised eyebrow, he said, "Trust me. I would have known."

"So, does that mean we get to go home?"

"Oh, no. Now we are going to stay here. Even if Normal isn't the one behind it, the return address is still this."

She caught her lower lip between her teeth. "We?"

"Of course we. Do you think I would leave you here alone?"

She felt all fuzzy inside, but raised her chin. "I can take care of myself." It was a matter of principles!

"I know." He settled himself against the wall, beside her. "So... what do you think he's doing here anyway?" He asked, his head moving to point downstairs.

"Beats me. But this is Normal, after all. Who knows."

"You know, Max... now that I'm here... maybe the entire night won't go to waste... " He winked at her.

"Oh, shut up!"

But as she turned back to look out the door, she was smiling.

* * *

They had been there for over four hours. Normal had eventually gone to sleep on one of the couches downstairs. The guy was completely pathetic.

Alec watched Max sleep. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful. Her head was resting on his lap, the long dark strands of hair sprawled about her. She had fallen asleep only half an hour before. Alec had said he'd keep watch first, since it was still too early for him to be asleep. She had protested some, but finally had agreed to sleep for a couple of hours. It was all she needed anyway.

Alec chuckled remembering how she made him promise he'd wake her up if anything happened. As if! She still hadn't realized it was all bogus. Sure, she knew there was something wrong with Logan's information, but she hadn't seen that there was no such information. It was clear to Alec, however, that Logan had made it all up.

Please, it was the lamest story he'd ever heard. Even if Logan by some chance would have stumbled across an e-mail directed to Familiars, who would scan a handwritten note to send by e-mail? It was ridiculous. The whole point of having a line to deliver a message, was so the source couldn't be identified. And worst of all. A return address? _A return address?!_ The absurdity of it was too big for words. Who in their right mind would put a return address in a message like that? Especially, if it was to be carried by a second party in a chain. Alec had to stifle laughter again. He sincerely hoped Logan didn't conduct his Eyes Only affairs this way, because if he did, it was a miracle he had survived this long in the world.

He smirked, thinking of Logan's face as Max had sent him packing, as she no doubt had. Poor guy, coming up with this entire plan, only to have it crushed by her in an instant. But what had Logan expected? That Max would ask him to stay with her to do the surveillance? Alec shook his head, but thanked Normal's timing. From what Max had told him, it was Normal's apparent intent to leave the place that had precipitated matters. He made a mental note to get his boss something tomorrow.

He should probably get Logan something too. After all, it was not every day he had a chance to spend a night with her. Even if it was at the place they both worked, and in an abandoned, filthy room. Hey, the dirt had been a perfect excuse to have Max resting on his lap!

He cocked his head to the side and ran a hand through her hair, smiling. His hand moved to trace her features, tenderly, barely touching her.

Yep, he definitely had to get Logan something.

* * *

Asha walked into the apartment and looked around. It was dark. Not one light was on. She wandered in the direction of the computers, sure he would be there, but he wasn't.

She briefly considered using his computer to get the information she had come here for, but thought better of it. He surely had traps and passwords and stuff. Why risk it if she could wait for him to show her? It wasn't that urgent anyway. She turned to leave but heard a clattering sound. She walked in the direction of the bedrooms, to find Logan laying sprawled in one of the beds, a glass in his hands. She rushed to his side and knelt beside him, taking the glass and the almost empty bottle of wine from his hands. "Logan? Logan, are you alright? Logan!"

He raised his head groggily and blinked a couple of times, trying to get her into focus. He smiled foolishly. "Asha!"

She jumped at the loud, chirpy voice. Who would have thought Logan had a good pair of lungs?

"Logan, what are you doing? Are you crazy?"

"What'z the matter Assssha?" His head fell and he had to make an effort to lift it again. "Jusht havin' a few thhhrinks."

She looked around worried. "Logan, you can't drink! The doctor forbid it, remember?"

He frowned, thinking. And then he smiled again. "Oops!" He burst out laughing.

Asha sighed, taking his shoes off. "What were you thinking?"

"Max." he replied immediately.

She just shook her head. "What about her?" She lifted his torso, trying to take him to his own room.

"She's at Sham Pony. Told her I fffound a fffamiliar who knew who they were. She and Alec. She shtayed there. Sent me away."

Asha dropped him back on the bed and he was instantly asleep. He never heard her leave the apartment.

* * *

She felt his caress and her heart went completely wild in her chest. It was deafening. She was sure he was going to hear it if it kept going like that. And yet she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes and tell him she was awake. Or smack him, for doing that. It was what he deserved. That's what she'd do. In just a couple more minutes.

He was just being so tender. And the butterflies in her stomach made her feel so good.

She had realized the stupidity of Logan's foolishness once she had talked to Alec. It wasn't just what he had pointed out. The whole thing was completely ridiculous. Why hadn't she seen it before? She silently berated herself for falling back to old habits and believing everything Logan said.

At first she'd been surprised Alec had insisted they should stay. That return address thing made no sense. But she hadn't said anything. She had told herself it was just so she could make fun of him once he realized it was a stupid idea. She'd never admit, not even to herself, that she liked the idea of staying here with him. When was she going to get another chance like this? She had a perfectly valid excuse this time. And of course, the dirtiness of the place had helped. She had made a show of how reluctantly she was accepting his offer to rest her head on his lap, so she didn't have to lay on the filthy floor.

But now that she'd had time to think, she realized there was no way Alec would not have realized it had all been a lie. He had known there was nothing for them to do here, and yet he had insisted they had to stay. She felt all warm inside.

Of course, this was Alec. He'd take any chance to score with a girl. So she had remained there, pretending to be asleep.

But he'd made no move. Even now, his caress was so soft, so tender, almost reverent.

Her eyes fluttered open of their own accord and she found herself staring into those incredible hazel eyes.

* * *

 _Yes!_ He looked down into her beautiful gaze. He had known his caresses would make her open her eyes. His touch had been very light, almost distracted. But his intention had been this the whole time. He forgot his delight at having succeeded as he continued to look at her. She was so beautiful, just laying there, looking up at him.

He smiled at her - yes, _that_ smile - and watched her swallow hard. He had always enjoyed the effect it had on females, but now... Now he just loved it. His hand resumed its slow trail over her hair. He caught a silky wisp and ran it across his face, enjoying the feel of the soft texture against his skin, almost purring at the sheer pleasure of it.

Some of it must have shown in his eyes, cause she arched her back in return, her eyes becoming even darker, if possible. Alec shook his head in bewilderment. You'd think they were making passionate love right now, judging from their heartbeat and their hard breathing.

His other hand went to the back of her head, lifting her to him. Slowly, so as to give her time to pull back. But she didn't. She just nibbled at her lower lip. He leaned down, his lips a millimeter from touching hers.

She closed her eyes with a dreamy sigh. Finally. She parted her lips, expectantly. But nothing happened. Well, nothing except Alec's body disappearing from under her.

* * *

She opened her eyes. If that idiot had been teasing her she was going to-.. He was moving silently but swiftly towards the window. He was completely serious. All 'business'. She could hear it now. The sound of a car engine in the alley. She heard it shut down.

How the hell had he heard it, anyway? It was just a car. She would have called him paranoid... except he hadn't been. The car had stopped right outside, had it not? She shook her head. Stupid car, anyway. It better not be Logan, cause then she'd have to come through with all her promises, and frankly Logan wasn't worth the time and trouble of covering up an assassination.

She peeked out to find the very next worst thing after Logan.

Asha.

Great! Just what she needed! She glanced surreptitiously at Alec. He was focusing completely on Asha. Max remembered seeing him and Asha at Crash countless times, Asha sleeping on his couch, Asha being all solicitous when he was injured... Bitch. She couldn't just go after Logan. Oh, no! She had to go after Alec too! Not that Max could blame her... But still...

What the hell was she doing here anyway?

She glared out the window and watched Asha look up. Neither she nor Alec were visible from the outside. She briefly considered staying that way, but wouldn't give Alec the satisfaction of thinking she was jealous or anything. Cause she wasn't. Not at all.

She stepped forward and waved at the blonde, who smiled up at her in return. Max almost growled aloud. Damn chirpy, happy, vivacious, bubbly girl. Why couldn't she just frown or something?

She watched Asha climb up the fire escape. She sighed and went to open a window for her.

As she stepped inside the human looked at them, smiling. "Hey guys."

"Hey." Max nodded at her and then looked strangely at Alec, noticing his lack of response. What was with him? Her memory flashed back to a few minutes ago. Well, she could see a reason for him to be regretful ... She smiled to herself.

"So.. Asha... What are you doing here?" She asked, more cheery now.

"I .. uhm.. Logan called me.. he said you were here, and I was wondering if I could help, somehow... Didn't know Alec was here too."

"Well, I am. You are here to help? That's great. It's good to see you worry about Max." Alec said, with his usual smirk. "You are a good friend."

Asha squirmed, rolling her shoulders. "Yeah, well, thought I'd give a hand. You guys have helped me in the past. So what did you guys find out?"

"Well, we are still watching him." Alec said. "We did find the microphones."

Max looked at him. What the hell was he talking about?

Asha nodded. "So they've been spying on you."

"Yeah. They have. But only recently. The place was clear just last week." Alec continued. At Max's startled look, he said simply. "I sweep the place for hidden bugs every week."

"And you knew there were bugs and didn't tell me?" Somehow the thought of him scanning the place for hidden listening devices didn't really surprise her.

"There weren't any the last time I checked, on Friday."

Max had no idea what he was getting at, but decided to just shut up. Evidently he was on to something.

"Kinda makes you wonder who this new person is..." Asha said.

"Does it?"

"Well.. yeah... Aren't you curious?"

Well, Max sure was.

"Actually, no." Alec said, in a derisively soft voice, his eyes never leaving Asha. "Not anymore."

Max's eyes opened wide. Was he saying what she thought he was? She watched Asha's features harden as she went for her gun. Alec, however, was too fast. He grabbed the gun from her. Still, Asha managed to throw a kick at him that sent him flying across the room.

Max gaped open mouthed. But she immediately snapped out of it and went for Asha. Her right fist connected with the other woman's jaw.

Asha's head turned back, with a feral smile. "That all you got?"

Max had to dodge a few punches, and managed to drive some of her own home, but apparently with no effect. "Bitch." Her knee went for the blonde's stomach, and she watched with satisfaction as Asha jumped back... only to have Alec press the gun to her temple.

"Think your carefully selected brain will survive a nice little piece of lead passing through it?" Asha went still. "I didn't think so either."

He gestured at her to stand on a corner, and to Max: "Hey, Maxie, do you have your B&E kit with you?" He smirked at her indignant look. "Ok, ok, my bad. Could you use it to retrieve the handcuffs from my locker?" Max raised her eyebrows at that. "What, Maxie? I like to be prepared. For occasions just like this." He winked at her.

Max shook her head but headed downstairs.

* * *

He turned back to look at Asha. His eyes were cold and hard. "Want to tell me yourself? I would love to get it out of you." He added nonchalantly.

"You are never going to survive. We have thousands of years on you." Alec just smirked. "Yeah. Keep acting so smug. Just cause you beat me this time? I'm only one of the younger ones. You'll never be able to go against the rest of them."

"Well, that'd be my problem to worry about." He answered, clearly not worried. "I want to know how much they now about us, Max and me." The steely quality was back in his voice.

"Wouldn't you just? They know it all."

He tilted his head to the side. "Boy, you really are new at this." He chuckled. He raised his hand behind his back at Max, who was coming through the door. She remained there, just on the outside.

* * *

"You are not getting anything out of me."

"Honey, I already have." He laughed this time. "You know, you should have stayed low ... I mean, come on, did you seriously think Logan was on to you? Logan?"

"No. But I couldn't leave your little friend here. She's stupid enough to believe his crap. And if she really started checking the place out... "

"Asha, Asha, Asha... did you really think I wouldn't check it regularly?" He tsked. He gestured for Max to enter.

"So, you are one of those loonies... I never would have thought so... I mean.. You'd think thousands of years would give you people some better brains, wouldn't you?" Max asked, shaking her head.

Alec chuckled. "Now, Maxie, that's just rude. Be kind to our guest!"

"And why should I? She probably blew our cover here!" She glared at the blonde. "What I don't understand is why they didn't just burst in here, full force, a long time ago."

"Ah, but they don't know. Not yet."

"Why not?" She was playing along. She'd known she was supposed to play that part, the I-don't-understand-part, when he asked her to come in. But she was actually grateful, cause that meant Alec was supposed to explain things to her. Which would come in handy. She had no idea what was going on. So she now got to ask all the questions in her mind, without looking totally stupid.

"Asha is just one of the low soldiers, you see? And she was establishing her cover on SW1, so she had no contact with them. When she first found out we were transgenics, she didn't know we were a threat to them." Max nodded for him to continue. "Yes, she then knew White was after us, but she thought that was just part of his cover-job with the Government, right?" He looked at Asha for confirmation, but didn't wait to see her reaction. At least, he didn't seem to. He continued his explanation. "It wasn't until Logan told her about the cult and all of that, that she realized she was in possession of critical information." He was pacing now, moving his head as he talked, emphasizing his words. "She should have relayed that information first thing. But she didn't, did you?" He looked at Asha, and once again, dismissed her before she could react. "No. She wanted to play the heroine. She thought she'd bring proof that she had found us. So, she bugged this place. Probably took some pictures of us. Plus, she had tons of information on you. Courtesy of our cyber-friend." He smiled cockily, hearing her groan. "Yep, definitely should have taken what she had to Ames or whoever her contact was. Rookie mistake. Too bad."

"Jerk." She glared at him. "You couldn't just stay the stupid, goofy guy you used to be?"

He raised an eyebrow in feigned hurt. "Hey, Maxie, Asha here thought I was stupid." He said shaking his head sadly.

"Aww..." She matched his disappointed expression as she looked at the other woman, and then turned back to look at him. "But don't worry, Asha. Happens to the best of us." She added, smiling at him warmly. She sensed a movement to her right, and immediately saw - or actually didn't see - his hand move at amazing speed and heard the deafening sound of the gun being fired. She turned her head to see Asha lying on the floor, not three feet away from her, a perfectly round hole between her large, unseeing eyes.

She glanced back at Alec, who was putting the gun away now, and moving towards the door. He peeked through it and relaxed once he made sure Normal was still dead asleep.

She gawked back at Asha in shock. How had she missed her movement? She shook her head sadly, they should have handcuffed her. How could they have been so wrapped up in their little interrogation game that they'd forget that?

She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts. "You didn't, did you?"

"I didn't what, Max?" Alec turned a blank expression on her.

"You didn't forget to put the handcuffs on her."

He looked her straight in the eyes. "No, I didn't."

She stared at him for a long moment, and then nodded. "We should clean up this mess. Where were you planning on planting her body?" She waved a hand in front of his eyes. "Alec? Hello?"

He shook his head, without taking his eyes from her. "Max? Are you alright?" When she just blinked, he continued, "No recriminations? No this could have been avoided? No 'you are an a-..'"

She placed a finger on his lips. "What else could you do? Not like you could let her walk. And holding her would only raise suspicion. Now, she died in one of her SW1 affairs, always working so hard to maintain her cover, blah, blah, blah..." She raised a mocking eyebrow at him. "Hey, I may have been out in the world a long time, but I still know how to think 'professionally'." She shot him a very serious glance, "Besides... I really hated that smile!" and with a conspiratory wink, she turned away, leaving an open mouthed Alec gaping at her.

* * *

It was really late when they finally made it to Crash. Or really early, depending on the perspective.

"I got suspicious when I saw her there." Alec was saying as he got off the bike. "I mean, there was no way Logan would have sent her to help you, when there was nothing to help you with."

"He could have sent her to tell me it had turned out to be a false lead or something like that."

"True. But her answer when you asked her only confirmed what I was thinking." He shrugged.

Max looked at him, shaking her head in amazement.

As they were about to enter, she laid her hand on his arm. He turned to face her warily. He was still a little unsure about the way she had reacted to it all.

"Thank you, Alec." She said.

She smiled, watching his confusion. "Thank you for doing that. I'm not sure I would have been able to, even when I knew it was the only thing to do." She looked down. "And for doing it that way." She continued. When he was about to speak, she said, placing a finger on his lips. "I know. I know she didn't really have a choice. But you made it look like that for me. So, thank you." She stood on tiptoe and placed a soft kiss on his left cheek. Then she smiled sweetly and walked into the bar, leaving a slightly dazed Alec to follow her.

* * *

"Hey, Boos!" OC greeted them. "Come, come. Rescue Original Cindy!"

"What's up, girl?" Max asked, joining her and a very drunk Sketchy on their table, Alec only a step behind her.

"This fool," she waved her hand in their journalist friend's direction, "got all drunk an' stupid on me. I had me a fine honey, an' had to give her up because o' this one." She shook her head, and got up from the table. "The night is over for this beauty." She glanced at Sketchy's head, resting in his arms. "What about him?"

Alec sighed. "I'll take him. Think you can handle my bike?" He asked OC, which only earned him an aggravated glare. He put his arm around Sketchy's back and they all headed outside.

"Alec!" Sketchy chose that moment to regain a shred of consciousness. "Where were you all night, my man?"

"We had to go back to work, we had a .. uh.." he hesitated.

"Package to deliver. A big one." Max finished for him.

"Yeah, that's right." He nodded. His face suddenly lit up. "Oh, and you wouldn't believe what we saw!" His usual smirk was back in place and Max had to smile at the obvious amusement in his eyes. He turned to OC and said: "Picture this." He took a deep breath, "Normal. At Jam Pony. Alone. Headphones." He paused between words for effect. "Boxers... Dancing."

"Ew!" OC screamed. "Dammit, boo! Did ya have to put that image in my head?"

She walked away in the direction of the bikes. Max helped Alec put Sketchy in the passenger seat of the car.

She straightened up and smiled. "Good night, Alec."

As she turned to leave, he grabbed her wrist and yanked, making her collide against his chest. Before she could react, his head descended and his lips were on hers.

She forgot to breathe. Any coherent thought left her brain and all she could feel were those demanding lips, the strong arm supporting her weight, the firm torso she was pressed against, the erratic rhythm of her heart, the consuming heat rushing through her. She had never experienced anything remotely as hot as this.

But as suddenly as it started, it was gone. She opened her eyes, disoriented, only to watch his smoldering eyes fixed on her, and the tender smile on his lips. "W- What?" She stuttered, trying to think clearly, and not succeeding.

"Just to remind you of where we left off before, Maxie." She blinked and watched him get behind the wheel of Sketchy's car. "Now, ride safely and don't you dare forget."

And with a last wink, he drove away, leaving a still stunned Max staring after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Infie still needs to receive a big thank you for the Beta-job. And for that matter, the entire story. If I recall correctly, I was being difficult so she wrote the first lines of this (anything before the first line break) and said: go, write me a story using that. So you see? All her fault, even if this was probably not what she had in mind ;-)
> 
> Era deserves to be hugged for rescuing my work from the big bad internet. This was written circa 2003/2004.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
